Floating Clouds
by Freedfromlife
Summary: A young kit decides to be the best, but isn't. It takes a lot to convince her she's special, just as much as everyone else. But as this is happening, ThunderClan is on the very verge of destruction - and it takes her as well as a couple of friends to stop it.
1. Read, but Skip if You Must

**This note has been edited to have those starting sentences in every book, thank you Feathershade! I actually forgot about that rule...**

_A small flower blew into the_ hollow. Breezekit hopped over from where she was playing with Iriskit and picked it up. She padded over to her mother in the Nursery, and pawed it. "This is for you! It came on a breeze." She mewed. Flowerbreeze replied, saying, "Then I guess it is me." She purred. "And it's you too, because you and your brother will one day have your eyes breeze over the entire Clan on Highrock, it's your dream, afterall."

**Hey there guys, I am starting a Warrior Cats story! Super, super happy and excited about this - can't wait! I will try my best to post a chapter per month, but I will be going out of the country - well, actually out of the _continent_ in a couple months so if I don't post for that/those month/months, I'm sorry and I will post an extra chapter per month I missed.**

**I'm not taking inspiration from Blue Shadows and Fading Shadows, really, but it is what inspired me to do this story at all. Such a great story about a strong, intelligent cat with a fate and beginning no cat has ever had before! As well as the sequel - a marvellous continuation starring the cat's daughter, just as intelligent as her but with an unheard of amount of siblings! Yet what a role they play to help move the story along towards an upcoming war.**

**Please review my story, no being mean though. I'll take and reply to criticism, but please don't say things like cursing. You can if you want to, I'll probably just reply rudely back.**

**Thank you, and enjoy.**


	2. Allegiances

**Hey guys! Sorry if you came and just saw a note with no story, I'm starting it! Here are the Allegiances (Clans only, and additional info included).**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Shadestar - Black she-cat with swamp-green eyes (4 lives left)

Deputy: Flickertail - Speckled gray tom with a tail that varies between shades of gray, and ice-blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Shimmerheart - Beautiful light gray she-cat with bright, kind, blue eyes (Apprentice: Spottedpaw)

Warriors: Copperstrike - Tom with copper-like red-brown fur and darker red paws with deep, brown eyes

Bluedapple - Gray she-cat with yellow eyes and a blue tint with bluish dapples across her back

Bristleburr - Spiky gray tom with fierce, light blue eyes

Twigpelt - Small brown she-cat with light yellow eyes and slightly darker brown stripes resembling twigs

Spidergaze - Black tom with a brown underbelly and tiny, dark brown eyes like slits (Mate: Flowerbreeze)

Blacktoe - Brown tom with amber eyes and a signature black paw (Mate: Featherwing)

Robinberry - Red-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Pricklebranch - Reddish tom with yellow eyes and a prickly attitude

Featherwing - Small, bright white she-cat with blue eyes and dark gray paws (Mate: Blacktoe)

Blazedrift: - Light reddish tom with brown eyes and light paws and chest (Apprentice: Graypaw)

Thrushflight - White tom with light green eyes and a very light gray 'splat' on both his sides (Mate: Dawnwind)

Apprentices: Spottedpaw - Gray medicine cat apprentice tom with darker gray spots and green eyes (Mentor: Shimmerheart)

Graypaw - Tabby dark gray she-cat with almost black accents on her paws and tail, and light blue eyes (Mentor: Blazedrift)

Queens: Flowerbreeze - Light pinkish she-cat with shining blue eyes and light red paws (Mother to Swallowkit - Black tom with a brown chest and blue eyes, and Breezekit - Light pinkish she-kit with brown paws and blue eyes, Mate: Spidergaze)

Dawnwind - Gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes (Expecting kits still, Mate: Thrushflight)

Elders: Streamcoat - Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a coat looking like streams flow down it

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Deerstar - Brown she-cat with white spots and amber eyes (9 lives, Mate: Patchstorm)

Deputy: Reedfrost - Red-brown tom with amber eyes and white paws

Medicine Cat: Crowglade - White tom with large black stripes and light green eyes

Warriors: Snowlight - White she-cat with bright-blue eyes

Sharpfang - Ginger tom with glowering green eyes and brown paws (Apprentice: Fawnpaw)

Cherrynose - Ginger she-cat with a dark, pink nose and yellow eyes

Brokenmist - White tom with a long gray stripe like mist that randomly breaks off across his sides and light, blue eyes

Hazelspark - Brown tom with reddish-brown spots like sparks and dark brown eyes

Blossomfern - Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Patchstorm - Patchy white tom with blue eyes (Mate: Deerstar)

Sagepaws - White tom with brown stripes and amber eyes (Mate: Brighteyes)

Ashcough - Sickly gray tom with clouded green eyes

Apprentices: Fawnpaw - Brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes (Mentor: Sharpfang)

Queens: Mossdream - White she-cat with gray spots and amber eyes (Mother to Hopkit - White she-kit with blue eyes, Mate: Brokenmist)

Brighteyes - Ginger she-cat with unusually bright yelllow eyes (Mother to Gingerkit - Ginger tom with brown stripes and amber eyes, and Batkit - Long-eared, white kit with yellow eyes, Mate: Sagepaws)

Elders: Duskspirit - Oldest, but most spirited black tom with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Sedgestar - Dark gray tom with light gray stripes and ice-cold blue eyes

Deputy: Wrencloud - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Beetleclaw - Black tom with a dark green gaze

Warriors: Shywillow - Speckled gray she-cat with dazzling blue eyes

Badgerchase - Old, white-striped black tom with bright, blue eyes

Duckcall - Gray tom with a patchy white muzzle and yellow eyes (Mate: Quailfoot)

Speckleback - Speckled, light gray she-cat with light green eyes (Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Sunnyfox - Yellow-spotted, light brown tom with fierce, beady eyes like a fox which are dark brown

Daisyevening - Yellowish striped, white she-cat with blue eyes and a bright personality

Volethistle - Brown tom with very light, brown eyes (Mate: Shywillow, Apprentice: Brownpaw)

Rabbitlegs - Short-legged but quick brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices: Swiftpaw - White tom with swampy eyes and gray stripes (Mentor: Speckleback)

Brownpaw - Brown tom with blue eyes (Mentor: Volethistle)

Queens: Quailfoot - Brown-spotted, white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Pigeonkit - Gray she-kit with a white underbelly and blue eyes, Russetkit - Brown tom with reddish accents and glowing, yellow eyes, and Lilykit - White she-kit with light, yellow eyes and gray spots, Mate: Duckcall)

Sorrelbelly - Pinkish tortoiseshell she-cat with white patches and brown eyes (Expecting still, Mate: Rabbitlegs)

Elders: Leopardrunner - Brown-spotted she-cat with light, golden fur and kind, yet dull green eyes

Aspenflare - Slightly gray tom with white spots, still graying fur, and blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Smallstar - Small brown tom with fierce amber eyes (7 lives left)

Deputy: Sandcreek - Sand-colored tabby tom with dark, blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Ravenpool - Black she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors: Fogstep - Light gray tabby tom with lighter gray paws and yellow eyes (Mate: Honeyleaf, Apprentice: Yarrowpaw)

Troutleap -Gray tom with stripes that have a bluish tint and aging blue eyes

Honeyleaf - Sort of yellow she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Fogstep, Apprentice: Nettlepaw)

Waveflame - Blue-gray tom with brown stripes like flames and blazing, green eyes (Apprentice: Lightningpaw)

Mudsplash - Brown tabby tom with light brown eyes

Minnowjump - Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes (Apprentice: Petalpaw)

Hailscar - White tom with glaring, icy-blue eyes and a scar across his side (Apprentice: Mallowpaw)

Apprentices: Nettlepaw - Black tom with gray spots and paws along with yellow gaze (Mentor: Honeyleaf)

Petalpaw - Brown she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor: Minnowjump)

Mallowpaw - Yellow-eyed gray tabby tom (Mentor: Hailscar)

Yarrowpaw - Brown tom with light brown stripes, white paws and belly, and light brown eyes (Mentor: Fogstep)

Lightningpaw - Yellowish she-cat with white stripes and light green eyes (Mentor: Waveflame)

Queens: Goldenleap - Golden she-cat with blue eyes and darker gold-colored paws and chest (Mother to Needlekit - Gold tom with brown accents and light brown eyes, Mate: Mudsplash)

Elders: Dead ;-; (There are no elders just old warriors)


	3. Prologue

**Hey there guys! 'Tis I, Free! I will be replying to reviews starting in Chapter 1, but for now, who wants to start reading to Prologue?**

Floating Clouds - Prologue

"Pondstar! Pondstar!" A yellow she-cat called. White spots dotted her back, and she dashed along the rivers to find the old tom who was once a RiverClan leader. "Pondstar!" She exclaimed, seeing the gray-blue tom, once old and weak but now young and strong in StarClan. But he was just simply staring into the river, not responding to his mate's call.

"Pondstar?" The she-cat slowed and sat beside him. "I came to get you, Vinestar and the others are waiting." She meowed once her breath had returned. "Acornstar is especially impatient this evening." Pondstar simply sighed. It was a tradition in StarClan that once each generation of leaders passed, they'd meet to discuss the living cats. Nobody else, just the leaders.

"Yes, Dandelionstem, I'm coming. Acornstar is always impatient anyways." He got up and padded away from his mate, leaving her beside the river. He wasn't annoyed with her, but himself. A tom from RiverClan had gone to join ThunderClan just after he passed, and Pondstar felt it was his fault. _Too many rules of the warrior code are being broken. Spidergaze just went to ThunderClan to be with Flowerbreeze._

"Pondstar! Come quick!" Something rare has just occured, and Pondstar raced very quickly to the meeting of his generation of leaders. A shriek, not of annoyance or anger, not eagerness either. Of fear and worry. Most cats have nothing to fear once they join StarClan, but this time, it was different. Pondstar arrived to see three familiar pelts - The brown-pelted, yellow-eyed Acornstar, Vinestar's speckled, gray pelt, and Applestar's cream coat with apple-colored stripes and paws. Vinestar had yowled for him to come as soon as Pondstar's scent was close enough to drift over.

"Pondstar! Your here. Look-" Vinestar, along with the others, turned to show Pondstar the Dark Forest border. The meeting was supposed to be held close to the border, yes, but not right next to it!

"What has happened? The Dark Forest... has _expanded_" Pondstar sounded genuinely confused, and Vinestar lashed his tail as he replied.

"Yes. How has nobody noticed? I don't know. But we must warn the cats of the forest." Applestar faced Vinestar calmly, while Acornstar seemed like she was going to claws the border straight back to it's normal place. But what they didn't know, what what was happening a long way across the Dark Forest border.

A gray tabby tom was pacing. "This has never happened before! Our forest spreading into StarClan? It's unheard of!" He paced back and forth, and a golden tom stopped him at last with a quick slash over the ears. The tabby shrieked in surprise, but it only lasted a moment as the golden tom quietly growled, then perched upon a rock with his posture back.

"Milkslash, calm yourself. No son of my will panic while all that is happening is good things." The golden tom calmly stated, ignoring the groans of Milkslash. He had leapt down from the rock, and a couple other Dark Forest warriors has come to listen to this fagher-and-son dispute.

"Lionstar, what if it _isn't_ a good thing?"


	4. Chapter 1

**Feathershade - Thanks for the tip!**

**Dawnstar12 - Thanks so much! You reviewed my story even though there was, like, one bit of a story. Agreed, Blue Shadows and Fading Shadows rocked!**

**Volcanostar-kun - What _are_ 'your cats' anyways? My kittens are Hollyleaf, Leafpool, and Cloudtail (except Hollyleaf _was_ killed by the Dark Forest, so, saddness). And of course it's freaky, I'm freaky XD****. No, but it's so freaky even some Dark Forest cats themselves are unsure of what to do.**

**Feathershade (later comment) - Thank you for saying you like it! No offense, but you seem like one of the critics in each person's review, bug you do give nice tips. Thanks for catching the type-o, by the way.**

**Dawnstar12 (later comment) - I know, I know. But I think I'll keep it just for the sake of it, but thank you! I did ask for some help with name generators though. For prefix and suffix ideas, not for the full names.**

**Dawnstar12 (again :3) - I spell good, but I actually don't have autocorrect at all so... Yeah. Thanks for complimenting the Prologue, and Pondstar and the others were actually from a different story (a deleted one), except Vinestar was WindClan and Applestar was Mousestar of ThunderClan, but I already used 'mouse-' somewhere in the Allegiances.**

**Ok everyone, let's get started**** (man, do I know how to rant or what?)!**

Chapter 1

_Breezekit shifted in her nest. She_ felt two other figures sharing it - a big and small cat. _Mother__? Brother?_ Breezekit squirmed, trying to see who was by her, but still being sleepy and without strength, drifted back into sleep.

A light drifted into her vision the next morning. She thought how strange it was for her to see light, but moments later, she realized - _I've opened my eyes!_ Breezekit immediately scanned the nursery. There was her own pinkish pelt, and the similar pelt of her mother, Flowerbreeze. Next to Flowerbreeze was a small, black shape with a brown chest - probably her brother, Swallowkit. There was one other cat in the nursery, unknowing who it was Breezekit attempted to wake her kin.

"H-hello?" She whispered. Ears twitched, and Flowerbreeze and Swallowkit woke. Swallowkit had apparently opened his eyes last night, but being too late to explore, was ushered into sleep. "Flowerbreeze? Swallowkit?" Breezekit murmured quietly, and they both looked at her.

"Your awake! Your eyes are open, too!" Swallowkit was the first to realize and shot up. "This means we can go outside now, right? Right, Mother?" He chided. Flowerbreeze still looked sleepy, but nodded.

"Once your father gets here, then you can explore. I want him to see you both awake and healthy."

"Yes, Flowerbreeze." Both kits agreed. Flowerbreeze curled her tail protectively around them, and they waited patiently for their father. Meanwhile, the strange cat has awoken. "Flowerbreezem who is that?" Breezekit mewled with a close to trembling voice. She looked to her mother and Swallowkit, who failed to hide faint traces of amusement in their gaze.

"Silly sister! That's Dawnwind, she's like mother, but without kits yet." Swallowkit purred. "Don't be scared of your clanmates, scardey-mouse!" Flowerbreeze looked at him, lovingly, but sternly. She began to slowly lecture him with a soft, but dont-argue voice.

"Swallowkit, don't tease your sister like that. If I remember correctly, last night you were quite hostile too. But remember, you're both in this world toge-" Flowerbreeze was cut off mid-sentence as black figure walked in. A large black tom with a brown chest and belly, almost identical to Swallowkit. Breezekit caught her breath excitedly and bounced to meet her father.

"Are you Spidergaze?" Once her question was out, Swallowkit bounded over and they couldn't stop.

"What's it like being a warrior?"

"Did you bring Flowerbreeze prey?"

"We're going outside of the den, are you coming?

"Is Flowerbreeze?"

"Slow down there!" Spidergaze looked down at his kits - his usually narrow and brown gaze filled with affection. "No, we're not going with you." He announced, to Breezekit's dismay. She knew they would always spend time with their mother - until apprenticeship at least. But Breezekit hoped she and Swallowkit could spend quality time with Spidergaze.

"Ok Spidergaze, well, hurry up Breezekit!" Swallowkit mewed, racing out from the bramble entrance. Breezekit scrambled after him, catching a glimpse of Flowerbreeze amused glance at Spidergaze, and his twitching whiskers.

_Wow! It's huge!_ Breezekit bumped into her brother's rear as they took their first steps out of the nursery, gazing with wonderous amazement at the wide, wide world around them.

_It's so big! How will we ever know our way around it?_ Breezekit broke her stare and nudged Swallowkit. He looked at her in surprise. "Hey! I wanted to look more!" He snapped, though Breezekit could tell his frustration quickly melted once her suggestion was out into the air.

"Of course it's big! Come on, let's explore! We won't know our way around the forest until we get to know our own camp, right?" Her excited mounted, climbing the skies once Swallowkit nodded. With a hop to her step, Breezekit first trotted to a nearby den sheltered with ferns. "Hello?" She called.

A dark gray head poked out. A tabby she-cat, and in some places her fur was almost black. The cat yawned and opened her eyes to show blue. "Yes? Do you need something?" She began, but her eyes softened from curt to kind as she saw the 'visitors' were kits. "You must be Flowerbreeze's kits. Hi, I'm Graypaw." She greeted.

"My name is Breezekit. This is my brother Swallowkit, and we're exploring the camp." Breezekit mewed. "Can you tell us what you do and who the den is for? Oh, and, who else lives in there?" Swallowkit stayed quiet and nodded, but his ears were eagerly pricked for Graypaw to begin telling them her information.

"Well, I'm an apprentice, and this is the Apprentice's Den." She began, calmly answering each question. "There is another apprentice, Spottedpaw, but he's a medicine cat apprentice - so he sleeps in the medicine cats' den. You'll find out when you meet him or Shimmerheart. Apprentices are warriors-in-training, and they have the duty of caring for elders. Everybody was worried though, since I'm the only warrior apprentice and there were no kits until you two."

"Why does the Clan need kits?" Breezekit questioned.

"Well, because the Clan needs apprentices to become warriors, and no more apprentices mean no more warriors. No more warriors means-"

"No more Clan!" Swallowkit realized, blurting the finish to Graypaw's sentence.

"Exactly." She replied. Breezekit's ears burned with embarrassment, how could she have asked such a stupid question? But she knew she would stop soon enough, and one day, Breezekit would lead the Clan, train apprentices, command warriors, and maybe even raise kits of her own.

It was her dream.


	5. Chapter 2

Hey there guys! I posted a ton this month already, so I might be slower continuing on. I did say I'd post at least once a month, and if I can't post the next month, then I'll say so. Now, I am SO, SO SORRY! I lost my tablet so I couldn't write... I promise I'll write two chapters in May to make up for April,

Guest - Sorry, but I personally like my cats. I'll try and make cats that are to come later in the story more realistic though!

Dawnstar12 - Thank you!

Let's get started!

Chapter 2

A shriek sounded from the nursery as Dawnwind cried out in pain. She was kitting, Breezekit knew, and Thrushflight was pacing outside. Every scream or groan he'd jump, and Breezekit wondered if it really hurt that much to have kits. She and Swallowkit were told to go to the elder's den, where they'd met Streamcoat - a kind, gray tabby. Dawnwind began kitting a moon after Flowerbreeze, and it was taking a worrisome amount of time.

"And that's how I singlehandedly defeated a fox before the patrol arrived." She was meowing. Breezekit and Swallowkit were listening to a story about how Streamcoat had ran into a fox after hunting, and her amazing defeat of it.

"Can we go out?" Breezekit whimpered. Dawnwind was as kind to her and Swallowkit as their own father, and she wanted to see if Dawnwind was done kitting - more importantly, if she was ok. "Please?"

"Yes, yes. Alright, off you go now." Streamcoat purred. Breezekit darted out, Swallowkit right behind her with an undisguised look of excitement. They dashed towards the nursery together, entering, and seeing three kits all snuggled and feeding at Dawnwind's belly. Thrushflight was already next to her, and by the looks of it, Breezekit was sure the kits had already been named.

"What are they called?" Swallowkit piped, obviously thinking the same thing as her. There were two toms and a single she-kit.

Dawnwind purred and pointed to each kit in turn. "This is Jaykit." She pointed to a gray-blue tom with white spots. "This is Wetkit." Dawnwind nuzzled a small, gray tabby tom. "Finally, this is Iriskit." She licked a pure white she-kit.

Jaykit, Wetkit, and Iriskit. Breezekit would remember them. I hope they like playing Clan. And they did.

A moon later, Jaykit, Wetkit, and Iriskit were a moon old - Breezekit and Swallowkit a moon older. Breezekit had shown Iriskit her favorite game, Clan, and they often played together. Today was no exception.

"Iriskit, look! An intruder on ThunderClan territory!" Breezekit yelped, spotting the newly named warrior - Grayfur. "Enemy sighted, pounce now!" Iriskit squealed in delight and leapt right on top of Grayfur, while Breezekit lightly nipped her paws. The sun was going down.

"Ok kits, play time is over." Grayfur announced, gently shaking off Iriskit and lifting a front paw. "Tonight is the Gathering, and if you still want me to attend so I can come back and tell you what happened, then you'll have to go to the nursery." She padded to the warrior's den, to rest.

Breezekkt flattened her ears in disappointment, before lifting them up again as a ball of moss flew over her head. They can't even keep a ball of moss under control! "Iriskit, look out!" She called, Iriskit heeding the warning and ducking down. Breezekit hopped over and flicked the moss-ball back towards the tom-kits.

"Don't make such a fuss over a ball of moss, mouse-dung!" Wetkit snapped. He and Wetkit constantly snapped and teased at poor Iriskit, though Swallowkit went over to the two kits. He had caught the moss.

"Are we playing or are we talking?" Breezekit blinked in gratitude towards her brother. Though Swallowkit never stepped in, he always drew attention away from Iriskit, and Breezekit did her best to comfort the small she-kit. Too small for a normal moon-old kit, that is why she was always teased.

"Iriskit, you're the ThunderClan deputy. I, Breezestar, will always protect you." She said in a high though not commanding tone.

"Thank you, oh mighty Breezestar!" Iriskit purred in her small, cute voice. She quickly recovered from the previous teasing and played like any kit would. Breezekit stopped after a bit, staring at the Highrock. What would it be like to be a real leader? She wondered. Iriskit followed her stare.

"It would be fun, but hard. I'm more suited to BreezeClan deputy." The white kit nudged Breezekit, who was snapped out of her daydreaming. Suddenly, on the wind, was a flower.

A flower.

Breezekit chased it. She didn't know why she chased it, but she did. Everyone thought it was normal, kit-like behavior. Even Breezekit herself was fooled. So she chased it. Breezekit caught it.

"I'm going to take this to my mother, ok?" Breezekit mewed. Iriskit nodded, and went to talk with Thrushflight. "Mother!" Breezekit called. She trotted into the nursery and let the flower drift towards Flowerbreeze. "The flower came on a breeze." She giggled. " It's you!"

"Then I guess it is me. But it's you, too. One day, your eyes will sweep over the entire Clan like a breeze. It's your dream, afterall." Flowerbreeze purred and tucked the small bunch of petals into her nest. "Now go play."

Breezekit hopped to it, contentedly going to play with her friend.

"Tell us about the gathering!"

"Were there a lot of cats?"

"What did the other Clans talk about?"

The five kits pounded Grayfur with questions. "Settle down now!" She snapped, sitting down to regain her calm state. Breezekit plopped down and awaited eagerly for Grayfur's reply to their questions.

"I met with a group of apprentices - don't give me that stare, Wetkit. I know I'm a warrior - and two were warriors too. A new group of apprentices formed nearby, since we were warriors. The new warriors were Nettleglade and Lightningshadow from RiverClan. Oh, and Needlekit is now Needlepaw too. ShadowClan accused ThunderClan of stealing prey though!" She hissed the end part as a chorus of protests rose from the kits. Before they could settle down, or before Grayfur could continue, a cry came from the other side of camp.

"Streamcoat!"

**What I said back at the top may or may not have made sense, but I started in March and finished May 2nd... So yeah.**


	6. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I am so happy to be back, I'll be writing up a storm! Now I will either post a lot more or a lot less more in the coming summer because I am going out of the country... Let's hope it's the former! Nobody has reviewed yet on my last chapter, but that makes me want to make this chapter even better!**

Chapter 3

Breezekit and Iriskit streaked over to where they had last seen the elder, Streamcoat. A small cluster of cats stood above her while Shimmerheart pushed her way through. "What happened?" Breezekit asked to no cat in particular.

Bristleburr, a spiky tom the kits were always scared of, turned to them. Since Bristleburr was always snapping at Breezekit and the others, she was taken by surprise at the sudden face of concerned that was turned on them. "Streamcoat is sick. Go and play now." There was a grave tone used, warning the kits to not argue with this warrior.

"Iriskit! Wetkit! Jaykit!" Dawnwind called from the nursery. Flowerbreeze too, called for Breezekit and Swallowkit. The light pinkish and white she-kits reluctantly came to their mothers without argument. Breezekit noticed how Iriskit was groomed for a bit longer than her littermates. _Does Dawnwind know how Iriskit's so small? No, of course she does - she's her mother._

"Will Streamcoat be alright?" Breezekit forced her groggy self to ask the one question bugging her most at the moment.

Flowerbreeze avoided the young kit's gaze. "Shimmerheart will do her best." Breezekit tilted her head, she could tell something was wron but... Flowerbreeze always answered honestly! _But she is being honest. Just not saying everything._

_Who was that?_ Breezekit's head shot up. "Who are you?" She whipped her tail, lashing Jaykit's face in the process.

"Hey! Watch it!" He protested. Breezekit opened her mouth to apologize, but then Iriskit bounded over, nudging her.

"Are you ok?" She murmured worriedly. "You never make things up - except when we're playing Clan - but there's nobody here but me, you, our littermates, and our mothers..." Iriskit trailed away, Breezekit could tell she was sincerely concerned for her.

"It's ok. I mean, I'm ok. I must've been half-asleep and heard a voice when I was about to dream." Breezekit rested her muzzle on the tiny kit's head and forced a purr. "But I wasn't imagining it. I wasn't dreaming." Breezekit muttered. She only did so once the others were fully asleep. The small she-kit decided to ignore it and shook out her pelt before curling beside Swallowkit and her mother.

_Finchbriar. Finchbriar! Wake up, Finchbriar! You're going to be late for training._

Breezekit woke up in a dark, damp forest. _Where am I__?_ She tried looking around, but all the kit saw was forest, darkness, and mist. But when she looked behind her... She gasped at the sight. Behind her light brown, long tail was an almost clear grassland. Stars dotted the sky and light shone. But right next to it was the dark land. How different these neighboring places were! She thought. _Something isn't- wait... Light brown, long tail? But I'm supposed to be a light pink! Like my mother!_

Panicking, she instantly stared at her paws. _What, or who, am I? _Her paws were a dark brown, and her now-light brown tail had the same colored tip as her paws. She glanced at her chest fur, and it was near-white. "Finchbriar! Get over here, now you sorry excuse for a trainee!" Breezekit's head snapped up and she stared at the cat who suddenly appeared before her.

A pitch-black tabby tom with glaring amber eyes and a dark gray belly and chest was staring at her. "Finchbriar, why are you by the StarClan border? You're forbirdden to go there - remember?" He growled, eyes flashing. He cuffed Breezekit over her left ear, hard with claws unsheathed. Only then did she noticed that her new body was civered in old scars.

"Who are you?" She asked, truly wondering why some random cat in a dark forest was cuffing her ears. _Well when you put it that way, I wish I could cuff his!_ Angrily, she did. Surprisingly enough, with Finchbriar's lithe body and sharp claws, it was quite easy to hurt the strange black tom.

The tom looked throughly spooked. He took a step back, but then quickly recovered and darted towards her. She was face to face with him and could hear him clearly as he spoke. "Who am I? _I_ am your mentor, Smokemask, and you insolent fleabag will be dealt with shortly." _I don't think I want to be here anymore._ She whimpered inwardly.

As though on cue, a cat on the border called to Breezekit. "Breezekit! Come here!" Breezekit darted towards the figure, a shining, kind-looking cat with stars in her fur, which was yellow. White spots were splattered across the cat's back and her gaze was a bright, shimmering blue. _Huh, I thought everybody would call me Finchbriar here. Not that I'm upset over that, I am in her body._

"Why don't you call me Finchbriar like the mean cats?" Breezekit was much less scared with this stranger. She just seemed so... Trustworthy. Breezekit found it strange how long it took to get back to the weird border, though. She had hardly moved but the border seemed a few paw-steps away instead of right behind her. _Must've been a trick. I'm sort of lost anyways._

"Oh, right. My name is Dandelionstem. I'm a part of StarClan. You - well not _you_, to say, Finchbriar more like - are a Dark Forest cat. Better known as _The Place of No Stars_." She sighed. "Breezekit, you must help us." Dandelionstem confessed, turnong her blue gaze on the kit. It turned sharp, and her words echoed in the kit's ears as she faded.

_Even the strongest fires will be blown by the wind, but with storms come a stronger wind and with water comes a weakened wind._

When the she-cat faded, Breezekit expected to be in her nest, awake and safe in the nursery. But instead, she had shrunk. When she looked at her fur, it was light pink once more. _Thank StarClan._

"Pondstar! Come quick!"

**Dun dun dun!!! Ending it with a little bit of the next chapter. I thought I did pretty good with the prophecy, since I came up with it on the spot. Well, the next chapter is probably going to come out in a couple days since I still have to do that make-up chapter from April. I PROMISED A CHAPTRR PER MONTH AT LEAST AND I SHALL DELIVER! Given, I may not post at all (or a lot) as said at the beginning, but hey, I'll post triple after summer then. Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
